A fair six-sided die is rolled. What is the probability that the result is at least 4?
When rolling a die, there are $6$ possibilities: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. In this case, $3$ results are favorable: 4, 5, and 6. The probability is $ \frac{3}{6} = \dfrac{1}{2}$.